A servomotor is designed to generate a precise movement of a mechanical component, for example an industrial valve, according to an external control. A servomotor is thus a motorized system capable of achieving predetermined positions, then maintaining them. The position is, in the case of a rotary servomotor, a corner position, and, in the case of a linear servomotor, a distance position. The start-up and preservation of the predetermined position are controlled by the external control via at least one electrical cable.
To connect the servomotor to the cable, it is known to use a connector. A connector for this type of application typically comprises at least one cable input, as well as an opening intended to be closed by an electrical connection element suitable for being connected to the servomotor.
In certain cases, for example in the case of an incident in a nuclear power plant, the servomotor can be located in a high steam pressurized housing. Due to the pressure gradient between the outside and the inside of the connector, steam risks penetrating the cable and migrating through the sheath of the cable to the inside of the connector and then penetrating the servomotor, which risks greatly damaging the electrical equipment of the servomotor.
One known solution for preventing this steam migration consists of pouring resin in the connector, as well as inside the sheath of the cable, so as to submerge the wires of the cable in the resin.
This technique is, however, difficult to implement and is very expensive. Moreover, due to the presence of the resin, it becomes impossible to intervene in the cable.
The invention aims to resolve these drawbacks.